emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8552 (31st July 2019)
Plot Robert has spent all night in police custody leaving Victoria to fear the worst. Kerry bumps into Amy in Main Street and apologises for leading Karen to her yesterday. At Tenant House, Frank quickly hides a bag when he hears Megan coming downstairs. Robert returns to the Mill having been released pending further inquiries. Moments later, Victoria receives a phone call from the police asking for her to come in and give a statement so Robert begs her to say Lee threw the first punch. Nicola congratulates Bernice and Liam on their engagement and demands all the details. A desperate Amy calls the bank looking for a loan to pay Karen off but has no luck. When Amy tells Kerry that she fears Karen will report her for theft, Kerry demands to know everything. At the police station, Victoria backs up Robert's story by insisting Lee started the fight and Robert only hit back to defend himself. Amy explains to Kerry how she met a man named Dylan when she moved to Belfast. They moved in together and soon Dylan began racking up debts which were all in her name. When she confronted Dylan about it, he turned nasty. After Dylan legged it, she stolen Karen's money to pay off her loan sharks then also legged it. Kerry promises Amy they'll find a way of paying Karen off. Tracy continues to flirt with Billy. In the pub, Victoria, Robert, Diane, Aaron, Marlon and Charity discuss Robert assaulting Lee. Upon learning Lee was demanding money to leave Victoria alone, Marlon suggests they tell the police and then it'll all be over. Victoria states it'll never be over, and if they knew the truth they'd understand. Charity urges Victoria to enlighten them then. At that moment, Bernice bursts into the pub and announces her and Liam's engagement just as Victoria blurts out she's pregnant. Everyone struggles to digest Victoria's news. Diane informs Bernice that she and Victoria are moving to Cornwall as they need to get as far away from Lee and his mother as possible. Billy and Tracy agree to be friends with benefits then kiss. Amy and Kerry call Karen to the café where Amy apologises to Karen for stealing from her but protests she was desperate. As they are talking, Cain and Debbie enter. Kerry manages to hand Karen £400 without Cain noticing and begs her for one more day to find the rest of the money. Karen agrees, but warns Amy and Kerry if they don't have the money by tomorrow, she's going straight to the police. Back at Keepers Cottage, Victoria explains to Aaron that she thought she wanted Lee dead, but killing Lee isn't justice, so she willed him to live. Aaron admits he also willed Lee to live as he wants Lee to live with the guilt of what he's done. Victoria asks Aaron if he really thinks Lee will admit what he's done. Aaron states he has to, even if it's just to himself. Amy thanks Kerry for buying her more time but wonders what she's going to do now. Frank receives a text saying "Job's on. Collect shipment ASAP" so he tells Megan he's got a shift at the factory then retrieves his bag from the cupboard then rushes off. DS Wise and DC Terry appear in the pub and inform Robert that Lee is still in a coma and there's a chance he may never regain consciousness. DS Wise warns Robert if Lee's condition deteriorates, he could be looking at a charge of attempted murder or worse... Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *DC Terry - Emma Keele *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Karen - Reanne Farley Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Tenant House - Kitchen, living room and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hall and kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes